Determined
by Somernant1994
Summary: Just a story about Rose and her determination and need to be with the Doctor. And the ups and downs in their relationship once she finds him. AU from the start. 10th/Rose
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything (Characters, plots, basically anything that is linked to the show).

The mansion stood against the rich, beautiful landscape with sereneness reflected in the nature of most of the people that resided within. Within lived a family that origins were quite unusual, crossing parallel universes was certainly one way to create a family, yet never had such a family existed in perfect harmony aware of the luck they had been blessed with.

And yet, one member of the family, one woman who had travelled the universe, back and forth in time and had seen such true and unbelievable wonders could not be content in this idyllic life. Not without the alien, no man who had opened her eyes to the beauty and potential of life, and adventure.

It had not been more than a month since she had seen him on that beach. Even the thought of that day brought a ripping pain through her chest, if only there was a way he could have finished his sentence, no if only there was a way she could see him again. She would give anything and everything just to be with him once more, just to pull him back from the edge, just to grab his hand and hear him say 'Run'.

She needed him, and with that thought she burst from her bed and gathered her stuff. She had not faced down demons, aliens and the eternal nothingness just to sit and whine about her lost love. She was Rose Tyler and she would find her way back to her Doctor again.

After a many hour long rant about how the Doctor and Rose were meant to be together, I wrote this. Criticism is welcome, flaming is not. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything (Characters, plots, basically anything that is linked to the show).

When determination had filled Rose's mind and body last night, she had not anticipated the road block she would find in the shape of her own mother. Surely, she should have supported her, she had seen the sorrow that had filled Rose and she was kept apart from the Doctor and the adventurous life they held.

"This is stupid, Rose", Jackie continued on her rant, "You know I had finally accepted the Doctor when you were in the same universe as him, but Rose he is in a parallel universe! You are with me and your father; you can't get back to him. Why can't you just live life like he would have wanted to?" She finished with a smug facial expression thinking she had finally used her trump card.

That was it for Rose, she loved her mother dearly, almost more than anything, but the key word was almost. The Doctor owned Rose's heart and she did not care, if he had regenerated or if he was the same, the Doctor was her love and she would not let her mother tell her what the Doctor would have wanted. The Doctor would have wanted to be happy, but she could not be happy when the man who held her heart was in a different universe facing who knows what, without her to hold his hand and help him face the dangers.

"STOP!" Rose finally broke and jumped to her feet, "I love you Mom, you know that, but you have Dad now and I will find the Doctor with or without your blessing. But there is a chance I won't come back and I wanted to, God I don't know! but I know I can't live without him mom, and I just needed to say, to say Goodbye".

"Oh Rose, I hoped, no I wished you would stay, but I know you belong out there among the stars with him, I love you sweetheart and this breaks my heart but I will support you and who knows maybe that man can find a way for us to talk", Jackie spoke with a feeling of heartache. She had known defeat was imminent when the light of determination had filled Rose's eyes and she only hoped that there was a way for her daughter to get what she wanted, what she needed.

"Thank you mom", Rose hugged her with ferocity. Now Rose was stumped, she had to find a way, how could she leave this parallel universe to find her time lord. With a sense of purpose, she realised when you are lost where do you go? You retrace your steps. And with that Rose knew where she needed to be.


End file.
